poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CartoonLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 16: Tuffy Gets Fluffy/Casey, Come Home page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rigsrigsrigs10918 (Talk) 17:39, December 1, 2012 Welcome to my wikia! I see that you had a good eye for looking out for errors made in the show. Let's see if you can find some more on the other episodes. Happy editing and good luck!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC)) Are you good at drawing? Why don't you send your Pound Puppies artwork to the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page? Maybe an artwork of the new character, Igor. You know, the character from the What Would Happen If page? How about it?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC)) I love the artwork of Igor. Can you make another one in color and with facial expressions?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) I'm amazed by your design of Igor. Now, how about some separate artwork of Jackie, Amy, Precious, Shakespeare, Gordon, Howard, Robert, Sandra, and Vigor in color with facial expressions? Also, maybe an update design of Beamer, Reflex, Scrounger, Colette, and Barkerville? I wish you good luck!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC)) That's okay. Sorry if it was too long for you to do.I understand. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC)) How about this: I will ask you to do an artwork of a particular character once a week. This week, an artwork of Vigor. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hello. How is everything going so far? Is the artwork of Vigor finished yet? I can't wait to see it. BTW, where did you learn how to draw? You must be a good artist.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) I just completed the article on the episode "Dog Daze Afternoon" on the Tom and Jerry Kids wikia. All I need is a picture of the title card and the article is good to go.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) The article on "Dakote Droopy and the Lost Dutch Boy Mine" is completed. Now, you have the first full episode of the Tom and Jerry Kids series completed.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) Always happy to help. I am amazed by your artwork on Vigor. I'll ask you for a request tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'll get episode 2 of Tom and Jerry Kids completed.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:37, February 20, 2013 (UTC)). The article on Prehistoric Pals is now completed(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC)) Here is the request of the week: How about an artwork of Amy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC)) The article on Super-Droop and Dripple Boy Meet the Yolker is now completed(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC)) The article on Marvelous Marvin is completed. Now, you have Episode 3 of Tom and Jerry Kids completed. The article on Super Duper Spike is finished. Now, you have episode 6 of Tom and Jerry Kids completed.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC)) I love that idea. BTW, how's the artwork of Amy coming along?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC)) You wouldn't happen to have a facebook account, would you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC)) I love that artwork on Amy. I will ask you for a request tomorrow.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC)) Here's the request of the week: How about an artwork of Momo?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:59, March 1, 2013 (UTC)) That's okay. I understand. How about Shakespeare?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Actually, I never heard of them. Who are they?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for the advice. I will go there right now.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) One more question: Do they take requests? If so, should I give a description on which character they should design?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:15, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Do you think I should ask them to join the Pound Puppy Wikia? Who should I ask first?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) I asked the club at Deviantart. I hope it works. We need more artists, don't you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Good news! Kessie-Lou is joining the wikia! Yaaaaaaaay! ^_^(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:34, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Good news! Jose-ramiro is joining the wikia!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC)) I made an article based on one of the fan-made locations I made up called The Puppy Power Cafe. Check it out. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC)) Well, I'm depressed. So far, we haven't heard of Kessie-Lou, Kangleo007, or Jose-Ramiro. Do you know anybody else who can do fan-made character artwork requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC)) How do you feel about making an artwork on the Pound Puppies' Parents?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC)) Well, today is dull. There isn't any new fan art so far. And so far, I haven't heard from anyone who got my ideas or requests.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC)) Do you feel comfortable taking a fan-art request? If not, do you know someone else who would?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC)) This has been a while since I sent you a request. You wouldn't mind making an artwork on Igor and Vigor's parents, do you? If you don't feel comfortable, then that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC)) I'm making a crossover fan fiction with Pound Puppies and Tom and Jerry Kids called Three Romeoes and A Juliet. You interested in helping out?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC)) Can you do me a favor? I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and I won't be back until Thursday. Do you think you can finish some of the fan made episodes we were working on? They include Happy Howl-O-Ween, Dog and Phony Show, A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes, and Beamer and the Blob. There's also Three Romeoes and A Juliet, which is a crossover special of Pound Puppies and Tom and Jerry Kids. I'd appreciate it if you do. Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC)) I'm going on vacation in a few hours. Good luck with the fan made episodes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for taking care of the wikia while I was gone.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, so I guess I got lucky on the 5 guesses . BTW, A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes is almost finished and I just got started on My Wife and Puppies/Pound Puppies' Puppies. Also, I got writer's block while working on Apocalypse? Not! and Howl-O-Ween]. You don't helping me out with these episodes, do you? If so, then I understand(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. Makes sense. Thank you.Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that I wasn't on the site earlier. I was at my cousin's house. I'll help out with the fan-made episodes tomorrow.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 04:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I'll see what I can do. Say, do you think you can do an artwork of your version of Bigor? If not, then that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) Say! That sounds like a better idea.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I love how Igor's doghouse turns out, but I don't think your picture of Amy was uploaded in the right way. Try again.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) What I mean to say that there is a problem with the picture of Amy's doghouse being uploaded. Try uploading again.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I took care of the problem. Now, try uploading your artwork of Amy's Doghouse again.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I love how Amy's Doghouse turned out! Sorry if I caused you any inconvience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:26, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) I just finished More Bark than Bit for you. I got writer's while working on Whopper and Sister and Charity Blues.Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:46, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I think Cindy-Lou looks cute dressing up as Nose Marie. I'll bet Nose Marie will think so too.Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I finished Charity Blues for you. I got writer's block while working on Whopper and Sister, Igor's Confession, and Big Brother Catgut.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC)) I'll be in college every Monday and Wednesday, starting today. Don't worry, I'll still be on the site. In the meantime, I got writer's block while working on Catgut the Pound Purry?. Will you help me finish that fan-made episode?Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 11:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I finished Igor, Come Home Part 1: Igor's Nightmare for you and I just got started on Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor. However, I might be busy in college tomorrow. You don't mind helping me finishing this fan-made episode, do you?Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) About that quiz show in Double Doggie Trouble, what do you think that quiz show should be about? Also, I finished Three Romeoes and A Juliet. Feel free to check out that fan-made crossover episode if you want. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC)) I saw your new artwork last Tuesday. And guess what? I LOVE IT! The first time I saw it, I was like "Awwww, that's so cute." (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) So, how's everything in Orlando?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) Well, talk about convenience. Hope your vacation goes as planned. BTW, I just started working on Jacket Blues, Tabloid Troubles, and Night at the Chicago History Museum. I got writer's block while working on The Three Tails of Nose Marie. Interested in helping out, if you're not busy? If you are busy, that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) To be honest, I think Whopper looks cute portraying characters from Clue.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC)) You're welcome. How was your vacation by the way? Do you have any requests for fan art you want me to do? I'd appreciate your requests.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC)) When will I get the chance to see your next artwork?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:18, September 22, 2013 (UTC)) I think Igor and Bright Eyes look absolutely cute as kittens(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC)) You're welcome. BTW, do you think you can do an artwork of Bright Eyes hugging Igor as Igor gets hearts in his eyes, but this time, as their kitten selves? If not, that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC)) So, how did your vacation at Orlando went? Did you see my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:58, September 24, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, so it'll be like a play Cooler and Nose Marie are doing. Makes sense.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:07, September 24, 2013 (UTC)) I have good news. Five new members just joined the wikia earlier today.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC)) Don't worry. I'll tell the newcomers to join the Tom and Jerry Kids wikia as well.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. When will I get a chance to see your new artwork? Do you any requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:22, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) Good idea. You don't mind if I'd use the same kitten designs you drew, do you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) How's your new artwork coming along? Do you have any requests in mind?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:12, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) Not a bad idea. And in the artwork, Tom Jr would look at Cooler and think "He must have good taste". What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) So you don't mind if I include Tom Jr. in the artwork(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) Any updates on the new artwork you're working on? What do you think of the new artwork I made yesterday? Do you have any more requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) That's great... but who's Nathan? Is he a friend or relative of yours?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. I didn't know that. LOL. I'm glad you loved it. Do you have any requests in mind, Nathan?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) I'm working on the artwork. Sorry I haven't been on the site lately. Do you mind helping out with fan-made episodes we were working on yesterday? I appreciate the help. If not, I understand?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:04, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) I finished the artwork. It'll be uploaded soon.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:43, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) Okay. I'm looking very forward. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) I saw your artwork and I'm amazed. When will I see your artwork of Bright Eyes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:44, September 29, 2013 (UTC)) You know, I think Bright Eyes does fit her role perfectly. Any requests in mind?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) So, Nathan, I have a request. Do you mind doing your version of Bigor? If not, that's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:34, October 5, 2013 (UTC)) Do you think you'll be able to make your version of Bigor? If not, I understand. Do you have any requests by the way?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC)) So, how is Bigor coming along? Are there fan art requests you would like me to do?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, I'll see what I can do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:01, October 13, 2013 (UTC)) Yes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC)) Yes. I'll get started with the requests tomorrow.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:41, October 16, 2013 (UTC)) What do you think of the new artwork I made. I even made a design on Diamond Donatello. You know, that prisoner from To Error is Puplike or the Comedy of Animation Errors?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) LOL I knew you'd love'em. Which one's your favorite?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:33, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah. Come to think of it, I kinda think Bright Eyes looked cute in her fire power-up form. Any requests you'd like me to do?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) So, out of all the Pound Puppies, which one is your favorite?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) You like Bright Eyes? Me too!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:05, October 19, 2013 (UTC)) Do you feel comfortable taking requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) Oh. Well, just in case it's back to normal, I have a request. How about Cooler, Nose Marie, Casey, and Cooler and Nose Marie's children sitting together in a couch watchina movie. There's no need to hurry. You can take your time.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) They sound good, but are they additional dialogue for a fan-made episode?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC)) I know! They could be fan-art requests! But if not, what are they? I like to know.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) To be honest, I've heard never of "Let's Make a Deal" before. What's it about?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) I clicked on the link, but the video I was about to watch is unavailable. I'll have to do some research on "Let's Make a Deal" and a Zonk.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. Remember the kitten versions of Bright Eyes and Igor? I wonder if they would be inspirations for fan-made characters Cookie and Cupcake?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC)) So, you don't mind if I make Cookie and Cupcake based on the kitten versions of Igor and Bright Eyes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC))